Hipster Tripster
First Act It is nighttime in the neighborhood of the Anybody residence, as inside the walls of the house, Bogus is leaning up against the inside walls while feeling rather bored, until he hears Mr. Anybody having a little talk with Tommy about his field trip to the zoo while Tommy is in bed. After listening to the conversation, Bogus then decides to accompany Tommy to the zoo. The next day, Tommy is riding the bus to school, while Bogus is hiding in Tommy's backpack as he starts pushing some of Tommy's things around in order to make room. However, a sandwich and a pencil that he pushed aside suddenly come to life as does a camera as they swarm around Bogus, as the pencil starts poking Bogus in the belly, which knocks Bogus back. Bogus picks himself up as the pencil, the sandwich, and the camera close in on him again. Tommy then notices the commotion going on in his backpack as he tries to quell the commotion. Unfortunately, this attracts the attention of everyone on the bus as Tommy tries to explain himself. With the ordeal taken care of, Tommy then opens up his backpack as he starts scolding Bogus for making him look like a fool in front of everyone, before attracting more unwanted attention, which embarrasses Tommy once again. At the zoo, Tommy's teacher then explains that everyone is to have a partner so that they won't get separated, while directing his attention to Tommy, who becomes alarmed. Bogus then peeks out from Tommy's backpack once again before he climbs out to do some exploring on his own. Bogus then starts walking on the branch of a tree, before a giraffe starts eating the leaves off the branch that Bogus is walking on, which leaves Bogus dangling on the branch. Bogus then starts sliding down the giraffe's neck and back before flying into the mouth of a hippopotamus. Bogus tries to escape, but unfortunately for him, the hippo closes his mouth, leaving Bogus trapped inside. Bogus then turns on a flashlight as he starts looking around inside the hippo's mouth, before he pulls out some drumsticks and starts drumming on the hippo's teeth. The teeth then form the shape of skulls, which scares Bogus as he runs away before pounding on the side of the hippo's mouth, wanting to be let out. The hippo then opens his mouth, allowing Bogus to escape. This time, Bogus is now in the monkey exhibit as a trio of monkeys watch Bogus swinging on the rings. After Bogus makes a four-point landing, the monkeys start clapping for Bogus with two of the monkeys giving him a 10 and the third one giving him a 9. The first monkey decides to show Bogus how it's really done as he starts flipping on the trapeze as the other two monkeys clap and cheer for him. Bogus then runs up the tree as he imagines himself as a Tarzan-esque wild man as he starts swinging on a vine before accidentally swinging into the exhibit of a gorilla who grabs him. The gorilla then starts poking Bogus, who then starts tickling the gorilla into letting him go while a pair of hyenas start laughing at the gorilla's expense as do the monkeys. Bogus then runs back towards the monkeys as the monkeys start throwing fruit all over the exhibit, which Bogus finds himself at the receiving of. Bogus then picks up a banana peel and throws it as it hits one of the monkeys in the face. A whole flurry of fruit then starts flying all over the place before the screen turns red, as Bogus wipes it away while the monkeys are copying him. When Bogus realizes that there's something odd going around, he turns around in time to see the monkeys emulating the "See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil" monkeys, before wiping the screen again, with the monkeys copying him once again. When Bogus turns around again, this time he catches them copying him, which really irks him so much. The monkeys then start laughing at Bogus, who then decides that if you can't beat them, you might as well join them, as he starts acting like a monkey. Second Act Back at the zoo, everyone is walking when an announcement on the loudspeaker alerts everyone that the monkeys have inexplicably gotten loose, which causes the people to start running in a panic. Bogus watches the whole fiasco while holding the key to one of the cages as he walks off. Meanwhile, Tommy and the rest of the class notice the whole fiasco just as Tommy opens his backpack and becomes surprised to find that Bogus is gone. Tommy becomes frustrated that his best friend is gone, but knows that he can't go looking for him without his teacher's permission. The monkeys then start running amok throughout the zoo as they start raiding the students' backpacks for food. The monkeys then start running around the teacher, who at first is rather hesitant, before he decides that the monkeys are cute as he cuddles to them, while Tommy is still worried about Bogus being lost in the zoo. At the elephant exhibit, Bogus is walking along, when his stomach starts to growl, as he discovers that he's very hungry, before he looks over and notices a whole bushel of peanuts in the elephant pen. Finding that the smell of the peanuts is beckoning him, Bogus then charges into the elephant pen and dives into the pile of peanuts, but before he can eat the first one, the elephant sucks it away from him, which Bogus is not very happy about. This prompts Bogus to shape his nose in the shape of a mouse snout and stretch his ears in the shape of mouse ears as he starts taunting the elephant, which scares the elephant away. After scaring the elephant away, Bogus is free to collect as many of the peanuts as he likes. In another area of the zoo, Tommy is still looking for Bogus, while Bogus is now relaxing on a tropical flower while slurping up a coconut drink, before being approached by Tommy. When Tommy scolds Bogus for wandering off without letting him know and for letting the monkeys loose in the zoo, Bogus acts embarrassed before Tommy tells him that he better find a way to solve this problem as he walks off. After Tommy leaves, Bogus can't help but feel guilty over what he's done as his feet take on lives of their own in a tired matter, before Bogus goes off to set things right once again. A romantic couple is sitting on a bench and are about to kiss when one of the monkeys comes up between them as they both kiss the monkey instead of each other. The couple is disgusted upon realizing this as both start spitting. Another monkey then steals a baseball cap from another man, but throws it away when he doesn't like it. The hat then lands in the mouth of a sleeping tiger, as the students start laughing at the tiger chewing on the hat, mistaking it for a piece of meat. Bogus then ventures into the gift shop where the monkeys are making a mess of the place. When one of the monkeys gets freaked out by a toy monkey, the toy monkey falls off the shelf before landing in front of Bogus who also freaks out. Bogus then scolds the monkeys for causing trouble, but the monkeys only mock him, which angers Bogus very much as he reasons with them, but they still continue to cause trouble as one of them traps Bogus under a hat and throws him out of the gift shop and into the trash can. Bogus climbs out from the trash can as the hyenas start laughing at his expense,before Bogus decides that there has to be a better way to stop the monkeys. Back in the gift shop, the monkeys are hungry, before they notice a lone banana sitting outside of the gift shop. Two of the monkeys rush towards the banana, while the lead monkey runs after them before pinning them down to the ground before he also starts running towards the banana. However, as they approach it, the banana suddenly moves away, which causes the monkeys to crash into each other. The monkeys then start running after the banana as Bogus runs away while under the banana peel, while leading the monkeys away. Bogus then leads the monkeys back into their cage and closes the door as he mocks them. He is suddenly grabbed up by Tommy as he places Bogus back into his backpack again, telling Bogus that he caused enough trouble for one day as he starts to leave, while the monkeys start making fun of Bogus once again. Bogus peeks out from the backpack as he says that he had quite an adventure before he starts laughing. Third Act This time, the entire classroom is now at the Natural History Museum, as Tommy and the rest of the students are listening to the exhibits that are on display. The teacher also decides to listen to the exhibits as well, before Bogus then emerges from Tommy's backpack while also listening the exhibit on some headphones. Of course, this makes Bogus so bored that he feels rather sleepy, before noticing an Indian exhibit as he becomes excited about it. However, before Bogus can do so, he is suddenly approached by his good side (depicted as a well-read philosopher) who tells Bogus not to think about wandering away from Tommy again and for him to behave himself. This prompts Bogus to go back into Tommy's backpack once again, as his good side starts lecturing him, before Bogus's bad side (depicted as a leather-clad Badass Biker) shows up and scares away Bogus's good side, who turns into a chicken and flies away fearfully. Bogus's bad side then tells Bogus that this is his chance to go out and have some fun while Tommy isn't looking. Bogus then jumps out from Tommy's backpack as he runs over to where the Indian exhibit, before entering it, dressed as an Indian chief. Bogus then walks among the Indians in the exhibit before noticing some Indians that are doing a war dance around the fire as Bogus joins in and starts doing his trademark dance. After Bogus is finished dancing, the Indians start clapping for him before lightning flashes and thunder booms in the sky before it starts to rain. The Indians then retreat into their tents, leaving Bogus all alone and stuck in the rain, before one of the Indians walks up to him and hands him an umbrella to keep him dry in the rain. However, a lightning bolt suddenly shoots out from the sky and strikes the umbrella that Bogus is holding, destroying it. Bogus starts running for his life as the lightning starts zapping at him again and again. Up in the clouds, it is revealed that the rain and the thunder and lightning are being caused by a pair of totem spirits as Bogus continues running for his life until exiting from the Indian exhibit. After drying himself off from being caught in the rain, Bogus then runs around the corner before entering the room where the skeletons of various prehistoric creatures (such as dinosaurs) are kept. Bogus then peers inside one of the wall exhibits before entering the exhibit dressed as a Cave Bogie. Bogus then runs up to a Tyrannosaurus Rex who is holding up an uprooted palm tree, before he starts running around the big feet of the dinosaurs. After the dinosaurs pass by, Bogus then finds that he's hungry again before wondering where to find some food. After looking around, Bogus then looks over to see a nearby nest with a huge egg in it before he runs over to the nest and uses his club to pry the egg out, which causes the egg to roll out of the nest and directly down a huge hill as Bogus starts chasing after the runaway egg. Bogus then leaps onto the rolling egg, but unfortunately, he winds up getting rolled along with it before landing in a huge mud pit afterwards. After regaining himself, Bogus attempts to break the egg, but when he smacks his club with it, the recoil only causes him to get knocked back, while at the same time, the mother Pterodactyl is looking for her missing egg. Bogus continues whacking the egg, with no success, before noticing the shadow of the mother Pterodactyl hovering overhead before she swoops in towards Bogus, who sits on the egg like nothing happened. The mother Pterodactyl continues swooping downwards which causes Bogus to run off and for the mother Pterodactyl to take back her egg. Bogus continues running until running into the foot of another Tyrannosaurus Rex who roars at him. Bogus is scared at first, but he quickly pulls out a brush from his loin cloth before using it to polish the T-Rex's foot. However, the T-Rex roars at Bogus again before stomping his foot in front of Bogus, which sends Bogus flying up into the air until he is at eye level with the T-Rex, who catches him with his tongue. Bogus runs away again before the T-Rex can eat him as Bogus starts running around the T-Rex's head, which causes the Rex to become dizzy and confused as Bogus stands directly on top of his head. The T-Rex then falls down to the ground afterwards before Bogus climbs off his head before he exits the prehistoric exhibit. Bogus then notices Tommy walking away as he quickly runs past a nearby janitor before finding Tommy with the rest of the class again. Bogus gets an idea as he uses the handle of the janitor's mop pail to catapult himself through the air until directly on top of Tommy's backpack. Tommy then opens his backpack to find Bogus back inside like nothing happened. Bogus is then approached by his good side, who tells him that he did really good today before they both share a laugh. Fun Facts Characters * Mr. Bogus (character) * Tommy Anybody Trivia * The museum trip in the third act would be continued in the next episode, "Museum Madness". Category:Episodes